gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Erythrite
Erythrite is GemCrust's fusion of Amethyst, Jasper, Ice, and Ruby. Appearance Erythrite has magenta skin with pink markings or vice-versa. She has plump lips, unkempt cotton candy pink hair, two sets of eyes with the whites being black, magenta irises, and black pupils. The bottom set of eyes has two irises each, with the second set of irises having no pupils. She has jagged teeth with two large sharp bottom fangs. She has three sets of arms with the two larger ones conjoined at the elbows and a pair on her waist. She has a thick build with a large chest, but a relatively small lower half. Her gemstones are embedded in her sternum, the center of her chest, her upper left palm, and the center of her face where her nose would otherwise be. She wears Jasper's outfit which is now dark magenta. Amethyst's top is layered over top. Her hair is tied up with some sort of band into a ponytail. She wears dark magenta leggings with scratch like patterns on the knees. Her leggings split off into magenta "boots". Personality Erythrite is described as an absolute sloppyhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/130346988277/ monster. Like Sugilite her aggresive personality is due to the reckless Ruby and wild Amethyst so, combined with Jasper and mental Ice, it becomes a disaster.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149386222707/ Abilities Erythrite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pearl, Sapphire, Peridot and Rose Quartz, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Pearl, Sapphire, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Chrome Diopside, and Coral, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, Sapphire, Peridot, Rose Quartz, Marshallsussmanite and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Cryokinesis: Erythrite has control over Ice's cryokinetic powers, though she doesn't really use this power. * Comet Charge: Erythrite can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power, an ability inherited from Jasper.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149386222707/ Trivia * When asked who would win in a fight, Shattuckite or Erythrite, GemCrust gave no direct answer. * When asked who would win in a fight, Sardonyx or Erythrite, GemCrust answered that Erythrite would.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149431732122/ * When updating Erythrite, GemCrust forgot to include Ice in the fusion and added Ruby's gemstone in the wrong palm. The mistake was eventually fixed, all pictures with the different gemstones placements were removed and replaced. * When asked who would win in a fight, Blue Lace Agate or Erythrite, GemCrust answered that Blue Lace Agate would.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149377944497/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Erythrite or red cobalt is a secondary hydrated cobalt arsenate mineral with the formula (Co3(AsO4)2·8H2O). * Erythrite crystallizes in the monoclinic system and forms prismatic crystals. The color is crimson to pink and occurs as a secondary coating known as cobalt bloom on cobalt arsenide minerals. ** Well-formed crystals are rare, with most of the mineral manifesting in crusts or small reniform aggregates. * Erythrite occurs as a secondary mineral in the oxide zone of Co–Ni–As bearing mineral deposits. Gemstones Gallery Erythrite.png|Erythrite's original design. Tumblr ocdjs6FSbW1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|Erythrite before having Ice's gemstone fixed in and with Ruby's gem in the wrong place. Ery size .PNG|Erythrite's size comparison with her component Gems. References Category:A to Z Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Gems Category:Ice Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Quadruple Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Cross Fusions Category:Original Characters